


Darkness Within

by cherrylove



Series: Westerosi Hills [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ominous feeling predominated the atmosphere of the hospital as she walked past the desk and stepped cautiously over an unconscious nurse. She tried to keep her eyes off the people in various states of exsanguination and consciousness. She let her feet guide her and soon she was standing in front of the MRI study room. She opened the door gently and bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn’t sure what she would find in here, but the feeling in her stomach told her that it couldn’t be good. </p><p>She stepped inside the darkened room and looked around it. All around her there were copies of brain scans on the illuminated boxes on the wall. The floor was scattered with scans and paperwork and files. There was a chair tipped over behind a desk. The place was absolutely trashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Within

Sansa blinked hard several times as she drove towards the hospital. She winced as a loud, clanging noise echoed in her ears. She tried to shake it off and ignore it, but she couldn’t. The sound was familiar; she’d heard it last night when she was with Willas. 

She pulled off to the side of the road and turned off her lights. She closed her eyes and tried to breath, listening to the soft sounds of the radio station to compose herself. Her hands moved to grip the steering wheel. What the hell was happening? This was not usually what happened when the people on the other side decided to talk to her. It was more of a blur of voices and static that was somehow…not static, but never this clanging. 

The clanging was unfamiliar and a little scary. She felt it at the base of her skull and her temples, reverberating like the bass from the sound system at Jungle. As the pain in her head increased, she gripped the steering wheel tighter and leans to rest her forehead against it. She can feel that familiar tightness in her chest and she steels herself against it. 

Sansa reaches for the volume knob and turns it up until the car is practically shaking with how strong the bass of the song is. She flattened her palms against her ears and leans forward, closing her eyes. She breathes in and out for several moments and the ever-present feeling of a scream in her throat. Her hands fly off her ears and grip the steering wheel tightly in her fingers before a piercing wail rips itself from her throat. 

When the scream ends, she feels worn out and like every ounce of energy she had was gone. Her forehead falls to the steering wheel and she gives herself several moments to even out her breathing. 

Sansa pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and the sinking feeling that plagued her almost daily since the Nemeton ritual intensified. She got out of her car cautiously and walked slowly towards the front doors. The doors slid open and the lights were flashing, some even hung from the ceiling. She took in a deep breath as chills rushed over her skin. 

An ominous feeling predominated the atmosphere of the hospital as she walked past the desk and stepped cautiously over an unconscious nurse. She tried to keep her eyes off the people in various states of exsanguination and consciousness. She let her feet guide her and soon she was standing in front of the MRI study room. She opened the door gently and bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn’t sure what she would find in here, but the feeling in her stomach told her that it couldn’t be good. 

She stepped inside the darkened room and looked around it. All around her there were copies of brain scans on the illuminated boxes on the wall. The floor was scattered with scans and paperwork and files. There was a chair tipped over behind a desk. The place was absolutely trashed. Her eyes landed on a figure hunched on the floor. 

Jon was pressed against the wall with his knees pulled to his chest. His hair was disheveled and his hands were covered in blood. She felt sadness fill her chest and she stepped a little further into the room. 

“Jon? Is…is that you?” she asked. 

He didn’t answer, but she didn’t feel like she was in danger so she took a couple steps closer. 

“Jon?” she said hesitantly. 

“What’s happening to me San?” he murmured, “What’s going on?”

She bit the inside of her cheek and stayed silent while she moved to sit beside him, “I don’t know. I can’t tell you how you’re feeling, but I do know what it feels like to not understand what’s going on. I know how scary it is.”

His head moved to rest on her shoulder and she rested her head on the crown of his head. She took his hand in hers and they sat in silence in the dimly lit room with blinking lights and the dozens of copies of MRI brain scans surrounding them. 

Sansa wasn’t sure how to comfort him or what to do. He was suffering and confused. She knew that feeling well, so she would be here for him for as long as he needed. What else was an emotional tether good for if not to help with emotional turmoil? 

When Robb arrived, Sansa tried to separate herself from Jon, but he tightened his hold on her hand. She helped him stand and helped Robb get him into her car and back to his house. He only let go of her hand when Daenerys took hold of his other hand and helped him into the house. 

Sansa got back into her car and watched the trees pass by the car window as they drove back to Winterfell. She was going to have to do some serious digging and sit down with Uncle Brynden to get a better idea of what exactly was going on with Jon. 

When this crisis started, no one suspected Jon. At first they thought it might have been Sandor Clegane, but then he died. After that they were at a loss for who the nogitsune might have been, but then Jon found the key to the chemistry closet on his keychain and things became clearer. He was the one who set up the arrow that stabbed Coach Jaime in the chest. It all made sense. He had the skills to do it. He was the most vulnerable. 

It wasn’t fair. Jon was a good person. She couldn’t even imagine what this experience would do to him in the long haul. The nogitsune was the ultimate trickster and he fed off of pain and suffering. Jon was the ultimate host. He had enough pain and suffering to feed off of initially that it should have been obvious from the start, but no one wanted to believe that this crisis was coming from someone they loved. Someone they cherished. 

Something had to be done. She was going to go straight home and delve into her books. She had to figure this out. There was no way she would make it through all the crazy stuff in Westerosi Hills without him, so her only option was to figure out how to help him. To figure out how to get rid of this…thing inside of him.


End file.
